warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shredder
or 5,000 |Costicon = |Value = $40 |Level = 18 |Hardpoint = Light |Img = |WeaponLevel = 1 |Icn1 = Energy |Damage = 354 per energy round |Icn2 = Manual |Range = Optimal: 250m Max: 500m |Icn3 = Automatic |Reload = 3 seconds |Icn4 = Magazine |Capacity = 40 energy rounds |Icn5 = Root |Icn6 = |Unload = 4 seconds }} Introduction The Shredder is a close to mid-range (up to 500 meters, with a 250-meter optimal range) light energy weapon. Strategy This energy machine gun has a chance to root enemies and a 500-meter range, meaning that it is well-suited to perform as a close-mid range suppressor. What it lacks in firepower, it makes up for in root effect potential. As a bonus, due to it being an energy weapon, the Shredder (along with its medium counterpart the Pulsar) bypasses energy shields. With its short 3 second reload, robots equipped with the Shredder or Pulsar can be vital in guarding important beacons, stopping enemy robots and allowing teammates with more firepower to race over to help. This tactic of suppressive fire at range can be devastatingly effective on open maps such as Yamantau, Shenzhen and Canyon. The Shredder has the largest effect on the Dash robots (Kumiho, Strider, Haechi, Bolt and Bulgasari) as well as bots that rely on speed like Hellburner and Pursuer . The ability to lock them down and deprive them of their mobility (one of their key strengths) can lead to their destruction or crippling. The Haechi in particular is vulnerable, due to it having low base health to compensate for its built-in Ancile. It can also effectively ground robots that are capable of jumping; in other words it prevents a locked down robot from leaving the ground. It does not prevent Descend robots (Spectre, Mercury, and Inquisitor. With Mercury, it will enter stealth, then automatically helldive.) from entering stealth, however. Mark I Statistics / 5,000 |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 354 |level-02-cost = 100,000 |level-02-time = 1 hour 30 minutes |level-02-damage = 387 |level-03-cost = 200,000 |level-03-time = 2 hours 30 minutes |level-03-damage = 430 |level-04-cost = 400,000 |level-04-time = 6 hours |level-04-damage = 473 |level-05-cost = 2,000,000 |level-05-time = 12 hours |level-05-damage = 516 |level-06-cost = 3,000,000 |level-06-time = 20 hours |level-06-damage = 569 |level-07-cost = 4,000,000 |level-07-time = 1 day 12 hours |level-07-damage = 624 |level-08-cost = 8,000,000 |level-08-time = 2 days 12 hours |level-08-damage = 688 |level-09-cost = 13,000,000 |level-09-time = 3 days |level-09-damage = 753 |level-10-cost = 25,000,000 |level-10-time = 3 days 8 hours |level-10-damage = 827 |level-11-cost = 35,000,000 |level-11-time = 3 days 18 hours |level-11-damage = 913 |level-12-cost = 45,000,000 |level-12-time = 4 days |level-12-damage = 1005 |total-upgrade-cost = 135,700,000 |total-upgrade-time = 19 days 20 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage for each individual energy round (out of 40 energy rounds) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = 0 |level-01-damage = 1005 |level-02-cost = 1,000,000 |level-02-time = 12 hours |level-02-damage = 1024 |level-03-cost = 2,000,000 |level-03-time = 1 day |level-03-damage = 1043 |level-04-cost = 4,000,000 |level-04-time = 1 day 12 hours |level-04-damage = 1062 |level-05-cost = 16,000,000 |level-05-time = 2 days |level-05-damage = 1081 |level-06-cost = 16,000,000 |level-06-time = 2 days |level-06-damage = 1100 |level-07-cost = 16,000,000 |level-07-time = 2 days |level-07-damage = 1119 |level-08-cost = 16,000,000 |level-08-time = 2 days |level-08-damage = 1138 |level-09-cost = 16,000,000 |level-09-time = 2 days |level-09-damage = 1157 |level-10-cost = 16,000,000 |level-10-time = 2 days |level-10-damage = 1176 |level-11-cost = 16,000,000 |level-11-time = 2 days |level-11-damage = 1195 |level-12-cost = 16,000,000 |level-12-time = 2 days |level-12-damage = 1214 |total-upgrade-cost = 135,000,000 |total-upgrade-time = 19 days }} *The damage column shows the damage for each individual energy round (out of 40 energy rounds) Root Chance % Notes: *The percentages are per second and if all energy rounds hit (excluding reload) *The percentages apply to both Mark I and Mark II Accuracy By Distance Update History Poll Trivia *Click here for 3D model of this weapon. *The Shredder could be considered an "upgraded" version of the Punisher due to their similarities. *In real life, a shredder is a machine for shredding things, such as paper. Navigation